Gensokyo: Treasure Battles- Year One: The Miko Miko Games
by RazielX007223
Summary: Welcome to the Gensokyo Treasure Battles. This story is about Rinnosuke and the rest of the cast (As much as I can fit) and the mysterious Fortune Chest. Enjoy us as we will have a good time with this.
1. Chapter 1

_Gensokyo: Treasure Battles_

_Year One: The Miko Miko Games_

_Emerald Vs. Crimson_

_By: R.X. Hurdle_

_Copyright: All places, references, and characters are rights of Team Shanghai Alice. _

**Chapter 1- A Game Worthy of Playing**

_Kourindou- 3:00 PM, Overcast, 5__th__ day of Spring_

_ Kourindou was moving slow today. With no customers outside of a single human, the owner of Kourindou decided to take his first break all day. He was a slim man, at least living for a few decades and looked a bit on the grim side this day. His name, Rinnosuke Morichika, a human/youkai half breed. _

_ "Man, oh man. Another slow day and only that maid living at the Scarlet Mansion came by to purchase anything. Well, I guess it time that I looked at this weird chest that came in a few days ago." Rinnosuke quietly mumbled as he dragged a huge chest from out the back room. _

_ It was the 1__st__ day of Spring that he came to obtain this chest. A familiar annoyance entered his store and was as usual, screwing with the merchandise when she fell through the floor revealing a tunnel that hasn't been used in at least three centuries. The annoyance climbed out and was help out the store. Rinnosuke quickly closed shop and no sooner than he realized, he was exploring a tunnel and found a chest close by the entrance. Luckily, the annoyance in question left in pain and didn't realize it on first glance. Since then, Rinnosuke has made the back room off limits to everyone but himself._

_ "I wonder what to do with this chest." Rinnosuke continued as he opened the chest to reveal a note._

_ "What's this?" Rinnosuke pondered as he began to read the note._

_**"To whom may read this, **_

_** This artifact is known as the Fortune Chest. It only answers to the one who wills it. But, it comes with a major setback: Before he or she can prosper from the contents, he or she will first need to identify a desire and then a contest will present itself. Although you may glance at your desires, you will not achieve this desire without a contest presenting itself. If you're the first one to read this, you may share this with whoever you see fit as you will profit from this, regardless if you compete or not. Though you won't receive as much as those competing, you'll still be rewarded by being the "Presenter of the Contest". **_

_** In good faith, make good use of this item and let it work for everyone. There is a divine forcefield that only you can break. Not even gods like Kanako and Suwako or Oni like Yuugi and Suika will be able to open it without your consent. In addition to that, every time someone wants to achieve their desire, you must present the contest to them. You can set only one contest or many contests, but only you can dictate whether or not they earned the right to use this chest. **_

_** So, with your blood, leave your print on this note, like many before you and welcome yourself to years of prosperity that not even the gods can forecast. **_

_** Spirit of the Fortune Chest"**_

___Rinnosuke couldn't believe it. By him reading the note and opening the Fortune Chest, he became its custodian and its avatar. With nothing to lose, Rinnosuke quickly pricked himself with one if his pins, placed the blood-tipped finger onto the note and with that, he closed the chest and with it, he dragged it back to the back. Upon returning to the front end of the store, he saw three small bags of coin that wasn't there an hour ago. _

_ "It must be the spirit's way of saying, 'Welcome. Here's a signing bonus for doing your part.' Looks like I'll need to present some sort of contest. Rinnosuke, time to bring out the brew and get ready for a late night." Rinnosuke beamed as he got out some paper and began to figure out contests and contestants._

_Hakurei Shrine- 6:44 PM, Overcast, 5__th__ Night of Spring_

_ It wasn't a typical night at the shrine. Instead of one person, there were four occupants this night. Around the kotatsu this brisk evening, a boisterous girl was already getting antsy about food going into her stomach._

_ "REIMU! How much longer will it be before that rice is done? I want my curry!" the girl cried as one of the blondes stared hard at her._

_ "Suika, the rice just got into the pot. It's going to be a minute. Drink some sake while you wait." The other blonde rationalized as Suika got out her gourd and pour her first drink of the night._

_ "Well now, look who is being productive this evening." The first blonde teased as the second blonde got puffy._

_ "Marisa, stop being so damn mean." The other blonde retorted as Reimu finally came from the kitchen with tea._

_ "Alice, Marisa, and Suika, would you please shut up? Here's some tea for you two and an extra bowl for your drunken butt, Suika." Reimu distastefully presented as all of them were tensed after a tough day dealing with some, pessimistic guests._

_ "Reimu, I know you don't get many followers, but you've managed from far worse." Marisa commented as Reimu wasn't trying to hear any of that._

_ "Look you, it wasn't the fact that those, BITCHES came to visit, but the least they can do is leave a fucking donation. For once, I would like to have enough to at least pay for some fucking food." Reimu vented as Alice stood up and backed away quietly._

_ "Reimu, are you sure it's cool for all of us to stay the night? I can fly home to my dolls and such." Alice asked as Reimu gave her the thumbs up._

_ Reimu Hakurei, the local Miko for the Hakurei Shrine and the priestess to resolving conflicts. Reimu's reputation of being one of the strongest that Gensokyo has to offer is never in question. But to her, strength wasn't enough. She wanted followers to visit the shrine and leave a donation (whether it be food or money, though she prefers the money) for her to continue her operations (Though, since she isn't getting charged a cent for her home and property, the donations is for her to stay healthy and fund feasts and parties at the shrine.)_

_ Alice Marigold, a magician and expert at Danmaku Doll Arts. Normally living in solitude in the Forest of Magic, Alice is a bit brisk when it comes to being social. Unlike Marisa, she doesn't get around as much and usually gets out only when chasing Marisa or convinced by Marisa to come out of her "Dollhouse". Never one to be open with others, she has gotten better with her social status over this year's Winter._

_ Marisa Kirisame, a magician and Reimu's partner in conflicts. Marisa is outgoing, but also blunt when it comes to her words. Never a dull moment with her around, she hangs around the Hakurei shrine daily and is a frequent guest of the shrine (Though, she is one of the reasons why Reimu never has money.). Whenever she isn't with Reimu, she's at the Scarlet Devil Mansion "borrowing" books from Patchouli's grand library. Despite all this, she is always known to be useful in any situation._

_ Suika Ibuki, one of the Four Devas of the Mountains and Gensokyo's only overworld Oni. After leaving the Ancient City to explore the Gensokyo overworld, Suika got to see places and then just ended up with Reimu at the shrine. Most often than not, she's there between the Spring through the Autumn seasons. This Winter though, she ended up there after finding out the hard way how cruel Winter can be. She's been staying there since._

_ "Why no drinking yet? I gots ya a bowl. Drink up!" Suika rambled as her usual drunken self got started earlier than before. Marisa just looked on with that "Are you Serious?" look on her face._

_ "Alice, make sure that the kotatsu is heated nicely." Reimu commented as she went back into the kitchen. The night was as usual, dinner was served, Suika got too drunk to stay awake and ended up sleeping in the kotatsu and Alice turned in early, seeing as she was planning to leave in the morning._

_ Reimu and Marisa almost as scheduled sad outside and looked up at the cloud cover._

_ "Reimu, Rinnosuke closed up early today. I didn't get my mushrooms yet." Marisa sulked as Reimu didn't give two shits about that. She was still on about the so-called "Bitches" of the Moriya shrine. Sanae Kochiya visited her today with Suwako Moriya in tow and they made a big deal about followers and as usual, Reimu got butt-hurt over the lack of donations. Luckily for her, Alice and Suika were there today to keep her in check, though Marisa was itching to get some too. _

_ "I don't know what to do about them. Most times they seem nice. But today, they were just, rude in the comments." Reimu commented as Marisa shrugged it off._

_ "Well, Sanae is still new here. Suwako probably was looking to get in on some action. Suwako and Kanako are easily bored with Sanae cleaning and cooking all day. Maybe we should visit them tomorrow." Marisa suggested as Reimu was digging the idea. _

_ They continued to idly talk until they were ready to retire for the night. But, as the saying goes, "In Gensokyo, when many sleep, some are wide awake looking for mischief." _

_Scarlet Devil Mansion- 11:32 PM, Light Rain, 5__th__ night of Spring_

_The mansion was quiet tonight. Beyond the usual tussle of the maid working her butt off, the mistress, librarian, and the mistress's sister were at the table. The gate guard was also present this night. _

_ "Meiling, did you double chained the gate tonight?" The mistress asked as her tea was presented to her by the maid._

_ "Meiling did good. She triple chained the gate. I saw to it when it was done." The maid answered as Meiling sat there without words._

_ "Sis, what are we going to do for fun tonight? Are we going to do Danmaku?" The sister asked as the mistress shook her head._

_ "Flan, we're going to do Danmaku later. For right now, I have something to present to you, thanks to Sakuya." The mistress commented as Sakuya (AKA the maid)._

_ "Remi, what's in the box?" Patchouli asked as Remilia (to Patchouli, Remi) began to lose her patience._

_ "Didn't I mention that we're going to find out." Remilia responded as they got to finally opening the box._

_ Remilia Scarlet, owner and mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Despite being five hundred years old, this girl looks as if she's still maybe twelve. Her attitude is child-like at best and is often making decision on a whim. Not to be taken lightly, she's incredibly strong and almost everyone that doesn't know her steers clear of her and the mansion. This Winter hit hard for many at the mansion as she just recovered from the flu just a week before. _

_ Flandre Scarlet (Flan in short), sister of Remilia Scarlet and resident of the mansion. Due to her insatiable thirst for fighting and killing things (at times, unwittingly); she was banished to the basement for quite some time. It wasn't until Summer of last year that she was able to get around the mansion and enjoy some of the adventures that the rest experience. Despite being free, she's still getting lessons on the basic overview of Gensokyo by Keine Kamishirasawa. This Winter treated Flan great as she was the only one in the mansion who didn't get sick. But, that also meant that she had to assist the maids and Sakuya in nursing the rest to health._

_ Sakuya Izayoi, chief maid of the mansion and 2__nd__ in command of the mansion. Sakuya is the only human in the mansion with authority and as such, unless Remilia herself is giving her an order (though Patchouli has also been known to request assistance on occasion); she runs the mansion, especially when Remilia is out and about during her nightly escapades. Winter for her has been a roller coaster for her as she was the first to get sick over the Winter and was the cause of everyone else getting sick. Reimu made a visit there (which she confused them being sick as a conflict in of itself) and helped for a day or so get Sakuya back to at least 50% health. _

_ Patchouli Knowledge, the librarian and master magician of the mansion. Patchouli (AKA Patchy to Remilia and Flan) was invited to stay after a fateful encounter with Remilia in person. Always known for reading, she developed some wicked allergies and is often times weak to a point that if you see her outside the mansion (let alone the library), something must be wrong. This Winter was her worse yet. She almost died during the first thirty days of this harsh Winter and she has been in and out of Eirin's clinic at the Eientei for a good two weeks._

_ Hong Meiling, the gate guard and master martial artist of the mansion. Usually found sleeping on the job (literally), she's an excellent martial artist and with the only exceptions being Remilia and the Four Devas of the Mountain, she is unmatched in hand-to-hand combat. Often the butt of Sakuya's knives, it's very seldom that you'll see Meiling away from the gate (But it's known from time to time to see her gardening or being lazy overall.). This Winter has been at least kinder to her than most of the inhabitants of the mansion, only suffering with a mild cold and being outside most of the time has trained her to be resistant of the extreme cold._

_ Remilia opened the box to see an orb. Patchouli knew that orb and almost pushed Remilia away so she can activate it quickly._

_ "My, my. I would never see the day that Patchy is excited about this." Remilia teased as Patchouli didn't pay her no mind and continued to work diligently on making this orb work._

_ "Sis, what's with this orb?" Flan asked as even Remilia couldn't find the correct answer to her question. She passed the question off to Sakuya._

_ "Well, Miss Flan, it's a communication orb, from what I can tell. It's said that if you can activate the orb, you can communicate with anyone on with the same orb design." Sakuya answered as both sisters were amazed. They began to look on as Patchouli got the orb to connect to what would be, Rinnosuke._

_ "*Yawns* Oh! Hey there, Scarlet Devil Mansion!" Rinnosuke commented from the orb._

_ "Heya!" Everyone answered._

_ "Are you really Mister Rinnosuke from the human village?" Flan asked as Remilia and Patchouli simply facepalmed at the notion of the question._

_ "Yes, young lady. It's Rinnosuke. I see that Sakuya made it back with the box in one piece." Rinnosuke commented as Remilia smiled. For her, this was a new thing and she was wondering in her mind if it would be possible to mass produce this._

_ "Mister Rinnosuke, I would like to know what's the deal with this, private meeting." Remilia immediately diffused as Rinnosuke got serious._

_ "Ok, everyone who is listening, I have some big news for you. I found a chest known only as the 'Fortune Chest'. The content of the chest is empty on first glance, but in essence, it's a chest that fills up with anything you can desire within reason." Rinnosuke started as Meiling and Flan got excited._

_ "So, I can get all the food I want and even some heated clothes for outside!?" Meiling commented before one of Sakuya's knives connected on her hand. Meiling quickly and quietly withdrew from further discussion._

_ "To answer that, yes and no. Yes, because when you open it, it will fulfill your desires as best as it can. No, because to obtain your 'desire' you'll need to compete in a contest to be worthy of that desire." Rinnosuke continued as questions formed in the girls minds._

_ "Well, what does this have to do with us?" Sakuya asked as Rinnosuke snickered a bit._

_ "I have an idea that can save my store and have many of us in Gensokyo enjoying the Spring and Summer this year. Do you know of the Hakurei/Moriya rivalry?" Rinnosuke commented as many of them didn't know much about the rivalry going on between to two shrines. _

_ "Well, here's what I can tell you from overhearing both Reimu and Sanae: Both shrines are hitting hard times. The Hakurei shrine is not receiving donating followers due to them just not donating to the box and the Moriya shrine isn't getting many visitors due to its location on the mountain. Both Reimu and Sanae are getting miffed by those facts and since then, Sanae and her gods on the mountain have done everything possible to make Reimu miserable, for the most part." Rinnosuke added as Remilia was mildly enraged at this point._

_ "So, again, WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH US!?" Remilia raged as Rinnosuke was ready to reveal his plan._

_ "Calm down, mistress. First off, I'm going to put an end to the rivalry and on the side, make a killing for doing so. Second, for this to be successful, I'll need everyone to participate as everyone will get opportunities to get what they desire. Here's the plan:_

_We're going to have two teams: Team Crimson (Reimu's Team) and Team Emerald (Sanae's Team). _

_They will have their starting three members at all times. In Reimu's case, I'm going to automatically put Marisa and Alice on her team. Sanae has Kanako and Suwako already. _

_Everyone else will be place in the seats to be "drafted" by Reimu and Sanae. Once drafted, you will have to either put on their shrine maiden outfits or don their colors in your clothing you wear._

_After each day, the winning team will be able to select one member to indulge the Fortune Chest and receive a portion of their desire. That right will only go for the MVP of the day._

_We will conduct trades during the 30__th__ and 60__th__ day of Spring and Summer. More on that if and when we start._

_Finally, I would like to use the Scarlet Devil Mansion as a mediation/orientation place for both teams. You won't go unrewarded for your assistance. _

_You all are invited to compete as everyone there has some desire that they want. The chest is non-bias, so please show your support." Rinnosuke finished as the mansion got quiet. Meiling was the first to break the silence after ten minutes._

_ "Shopkeeper, I'll join. If nothing else, to get those clothes!" Meiling beamed as she prepared for knives from Sakuya. To her surprise, no knives._

_ "Mister Rinnosuke, I'll join, if my sister will let me." Flan added as Remilia looked on with a smile on her face. She wanted in._

_ "Well, if everyone is interested for some reason or another, then, I'll represent everyone in saying, we're all in. Also, the mansion will be rented to you and you alone for the course of these, games. I hope if this is successful, we make this a yearly thing." Remilia smiled as she was unusually supportive. Maybe because the idea of fun entered her mind._

_ "Oh, if this works, we would have many people begging to get in during the offseason. Also, I'll let you in on a secret. If this gets off the ground, next spring, the Scarlet Devil Mansion will host the next games at the estate with you as team captain." Rinnosuke added as Remilia got really excited now._

_ "Well then, Sakuya, prepare for a drafting party! Rinnosuke, how long will it take for everyone to make it here?" Remilia asked._

_ "Three days is all I need to set up shop and send the invited to everyone. From the shrines to the forest, from the mountains and even into the private estates. I'll even send the invites to Old Hell if I must. This will be a season to remember." Rinnosuke finished as everyone got excited._

_ "I must be going. I have to set up the contest for each day and breaks in between. Please keep me informed on how you guys are doing." Rinnosuke finished as his communication with the mansion disconnected._

_ "Wow, are we all going to do this, Remi?" Patchouli asked with a worried look on her face._

_ "Why so worried? Are you not excited?" Remilia pondered._

_ "No, no. It's just, I'm not very good at athletics and any team I join up will be at a disadvantage with me on the team." Patchouli condescended as Remilia smiled._

_ "You'll be fine. Besides, Rinnosuke is rather creative when it comes to contests. Remember two years ago when he had Gensokyo's field day. It was priceless. You did well and you didn't need to compete in those events. So, maybe Reimu or "her" will see that and find some events that you can do." Remilia rationalized as Patchouli got the picture._

_ "Well then, may I begin the preparations, mistress?" Sakuya asked as Remilia waved her away to get started. Sakuya bowed and left immediately._

_ (This will be a Spring and Summer to remember. Rinnosuke, entertain me and you may use this mansion every time you see fit for your, games!)_

_**Author Notes: It's been a long while since I've been excited to write again. Life happens and with this and my other four (two of which that I'm not going to post just yet) works, this will be a roller coaster ride to work off of. So, I'm back and hopefully, you'll enjoy this work. **_

_**R.X. Hurdle**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gensokyo: Treasure Battles

Year One: The Miko Miko Games

Emerald Vs. Crimson

By: R.X. Hurdle

Copyright: All places, references, and characters are rights of Team Shanghai Alice.

**Chapter 2- The Hype that is, the Miko Miko Games.**

**Kourindou- 10:21 AM, Rainy, 7****th**** day of Spring.**

Rinnosuke was hard at work with all the preparations needed to get the invites and events ready for the Miko Miko Games (as he named it on the 6th day). He was tired to say the least, but still in great spirits as he opened the shop for the day. He was immediately greeted by the local newspaper girl, a tengu of all things.

"Ah, Aya, glad to see you today. If you wouldn't mind, I have something for you today." Rinnosuke greeted as Aya (Not used to seeing Rinnosuke so chipper in the morning) gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, you're pretty happy today. What do you have for me?" Aya replied as Rinnosuke presented her with envelopes with his invites. Aya again gave him a puzzled look.

"Aya, I need you to go all over Gensokyo and even in the spots that you don't normally go to and deliver these invites to everyone during your runs today." Rinnosuke requested as Aya got the gist of what he wanted. Aya delivered the paper as per her usual routine and put all the invites in a separate sack and waved goodbye and quickly left with a purpose.

(This will be great. Now, the last thing to prepare for is the actual meeting of both Reimu and Sanae. If memory serves me correctly, Marisa and Sanae will be here at separate times this afternoon. All I have to do is give them these special meeting invitations and the rest will unfold itself.)

No sooner than Rinnosuke recollected his schedule, Marisa entered Kourindou.

"Hey, Rinny?" Marisa called out as Rinnosuke found his first target of the day, at the expense of his patience.

"Marisa, I thought I told you to NEVER USE THAT NAME!" Rinnosuke bursted as Marisa for the first time in a long while felt such anger from Rinnosuke.

"Easy, easy Rinnosuke. I was just kidding. Anyways, do you have my mushrooms I put on order?" Marisa inquired as Rinnosuke gave her the mushrooms she paid in advance for and Reimu's letter.

"Are you heading to Reimu's today?" Rinnosuke asked as Marisa nodded yes.

"Well, I need you to go there quickly and give her this letter. She'll know what to do when she gets it." Rinnosuke continued as Marisa wanted to know what was up.

"I take it that this is very important then?" Marisa continued to inquire as Rinnosuke nodded.

"I'll go now and give it to her. I'll need to order more mushrooms next week. Will you be open?" Marisa continued as Rinnosuke just chuckled.

"The Kourindou will be open, but it will be at a remote store I'm building. Don't worry, everything will be explained in just two more days." Rinnosuke foreshadowed as Marisa exited Kourindou, puzzled and determined to figure out the shopkeeper's intent.

(One down, one to go. All I need to do now, is wait.)

**Gensokyo- Undetermined, Rainy, 7****th**** day of Spring**

Aya flew the skies the entire day with no end in sight. She started her morning at 08:30 AM from Youkai Mountain and headed straight for Kourindou first. After receiving the invites and delivering the paper, she resumed her runs and with the added task of delivering the invites. She had to stop briefly to get more papers as she was going to go into Old Hell to deliver on this day and it was a bit of relief to see the Oni of Old Hell reading about the world topside. She managed to get some coin and a couple of subscribers in the midst of Rinnosuke's favor.

(Wow, Rinnosuke sure didn't beat around the bush this time. He wanted me to deliver these invites and there are still a couple left. I bet one's for me and the rest is for those at Youkai Mountain. Well, better take a look and see what is going on.)

Aya began to read the invite and was greatly pleased that she was invited to such an event. Without any further delay, she flew as fast as she could (with the help of Wind Manipulation) and got back to Youkai Mountain and delivered the rest of the invites to the inhabitants there.

Aya Shameimaru, Gensokyo's "Reporter" and Tengu of Youkai Mountain. Always seen with her camera in hand, she is always a sight to see when she isn't looking for a scoop. Her normal paper runs makes for an active day for her. Rain, sleet, or snow, you best believe that she will deliver the papers without fail.

**Sanzu River- 11:29 AM, Rainy, 7****th**** day of Spring**

The Sanzu River was quiet today. The ferry girl wasn't doing much of anything until what would be, a judge appeared to her from the other end of the lengthy river.

"KOMACHI! WAKE YOUR SORRY ASS UP!" the judge screamed as the ferry girl (Komachi) stood up and was wide awake to receive her, punishment.

"Lady Shikieiki!? I'm sorry. There's nothing going on today and I was just, um, relaxing a bit…" Komachi quivered as Shikieiki was about to have her repent several times over. To Komachi surprise, she wasn't here to torment the poor ferry girl, but to show her the invite Aya left thirty minutes before.

"Well, look what that shopkeeper in the human village just invited us to." Shikieiki (Shiki in short) presented as Komachi wasn't too thrilled by the event.

"Lady Shikieiki, you know that we can't participate in those events. We can't get rewarded on these, contests." Komachi logically commented as Shiki already knew that. In fact, she was planning something different.

"Komachi, if we can't compete as contestants, why not do as we've done in times past; Judge and Enforce." Shiki commented as Komachi saw what she was getting at. She wanted to be there as a judge to help Rinnosuke keep order, all the while giving Komachi an excuse to beat people up.

"Looks like the Enforcer and Judge will be busy for the upcoming months. Are you sure the judges in Higan will approve of this, leave of absence?" Komachi inquired as Shiki presented a Letter of Delegated Duties.

"I see that you did this before asking me to help. Well, Lady Shikieiki, I'm in. Let's get to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Knowing Rinnosuke, he might have a meeting there the night before for just the captains and it would be our best bet to intercept him before "drafting" day." Komachi brilliantly explained as Shiki was stunned to see her elaborately thinking this out.

Komachi Onozuka, the ferry girl of the Sanzu River and Shikieiki's "employee". Normally at the Sanzu River to guide the souls along to meet her employer for judgment, when she isn't doing her job, she can be found sleeping on the job. This Winter for her was an active one as many Youkai and Human souls were taken to meet Shikieiki herself.

Shikieiki Yamaxanadu, the Judge of All. Shikieiki's major role in Gensokyo is to judge the souls that Komachi brings to her and dictate where they will end up, whether it be Higan, Hell, or other. Never one for the shade of gray, everything to her is and will always be, Black and White. Her winter was spent doing mass judgings when situation dictates.

"Komachi, let's go. We haven't much time to reach the mansion and I rather not use my power or ask to use another." Shiki commented as the two of them made haste to the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

**The Yakumo Residence- 12:15 PM, Rainy, 7****th**** day of Spring**

The Yakumo Residence is the home of what would be, Gensokyo's most powerful Youkai, Yukari Yakumo. On this day (after the paper was delivered), it would be Ran Yakumo, her kitsune shikigami that would be the first to read Rinnosuke's invite.

(Hm… The Miko Miko Games. Miss Yukari would be most excited to be a part of this. It also gets Chen and I out of the estate for a while and enjoy ourselves as well. I better go wake Miss Yukari up.)

Ran briskly went over to Yukari's room and opened the door to find her halfway dressed. Chen beat her to the punch in waking her up.

"Chen, what did I tell you about waking Miss Yukari?" Ran mildly scolded as Chen just smiled. Yukari yawned a tad and walked to the door.

"Lighten up, Ran. She did as you requested or did you forget what time to wake me today?" Yukari countered as Ran was left speechless. It's not normal for her to actually forget something like that.

"My apologies, Miss Yukari. I totally forgot to wake you prior to lunch. Anyways, I have something for you." Ran timidly apologized as she gave the invite to Yukari. Yukari smiled like a kid in Christmas waiting to open the first present.

"Ran, Chen, prepare your things. Tomorrow, we go to that vampire's mansion. We're going to have ourselves a good time and maybe get some profit out of this!" Yukari cheered as she was greatly pleased by Ran. As Yukari left to get herself ready, Ran and Chen left to go pack as well.

"Um, Miss Ran, have you ever been to the Scarlet Devil Mansion before?" Chen questioned as Ran remembered all too well her first experience with the mansion.

"I rather not say. But, I think everything has changed since the last time I entered the mansion. Just in case, stay close to me when we get there tomorrow." Ran commented as Chen was still in the dark on why they were heading to the mansion. Ran's experiences with the Scarlet Devil Mansion and its inhabitants were nowhere near pleasant. The first time she went with Yukari, Sakuya eyed her hard and made for a difficult time for her. Since then, every time she and Yukari made trips to the mansion, either Flan messed with one of her nine tails or Sakuya is ready to "knife" her to death.

"Miss Ran, are you ok?" Chen asked as Ran was mortified by the notion of returning to the mansion.

"Yeah… Don't worry about me, Chen. Continue to get ready and we'll help Miss Yukari out." Ran finished as they quickly got ready and then assisted Yukari.

Yukari Yakumo, Gensokyo's Strongest Youkai. She's actually older then Gensokyo itself and is usually the source of many an incident in Gensokyo with her messing around with the boundaries and appearing out of absolute nowhere. When she isn't making issues for everyone, she can be found sleeping or eating well. This Winter was no different for her than any other Winter she's experienced.

Ran Yakumo, Yukari's Shikigami and caretaker of the Yakumo Estate. Ran is a kitsune and Yukari's caretaker while she's hibernating for a good part of the year. Ran usual not one to be vocal about much takes care of everything and keeps an eye out for Chen, who is her Shikigami. This Winter though, Ran spent a good part of Winter fighting the flu with Eirin making a couple of trips to the Yakumo residency, a rarity for Eirin.

Chen Yakumo, Ran's Shikigami. Chen usually watches the house when Yukari and Ran leave to run errands or make hell for someone. Not shy as compared to Ran, she's young, but energetic to a point that sometimes she wanders off to go play with some of the Fairies or Youkai in the vicinity of the residency. This Winter proved to be a dicey one for Chen, as she was for the most part, assisting Ran with the caretaking responsibilities as Ran was fighting the flu.

Miss Ran, is there anything else we'll need before leaving for Gensokyo?" Chen asked again while Ran deliberated what else they needed.

"Nope, let's get Miss Yukari and get some rest. We'll have to leave early enough to make it for the draft on time." Ran finished as both of them ran to Yukari, who by the way was taking too long.

**Base of Youkai Mountain- 12:45 PM, Rainy, 7****th**** day of Spring**

The mountain was slick today and not many people over the course of the Winter bothered to even come to the mountain. For one lonely mountain guard, she stood watchful as she continue her rounds and met up with two girls who have been talking about the invitation that Aya dropped off during her restock.

"Wow, a chance to actually talk to the others. I wonder how my Kappa based inventions will function with something like this." A young kappa explained as the guard wandered over to speak to them.

"Hello, Nitori, Hina. How's everything here?" The guard spoke.

"Well, no misfortunes over the course of the week. I say that this is a quiet week." Hina answered first.

"I'm inventing, but I don't have much so far. A dull week for me." Nitori added.

"IS there anything to do at all? Even if it means leaving this mountain for a while?" the guard commented as Hina presented the guard the letter. After a few minutes, the guard was excited.

"Now this sounds like fun! I want in!" the guard happily cried as Nitori and Hina agreed.

"Well, Momiji, you think the mountain will be ok without you guarding it?" Hina asked as Momiji took a minute to think and then nodded.

Momiji Inubashiri, the guardian of Youkai Mountain. This white wolf tengu guards the mountain for Lord Tenma and is quick to rid intruders (Mostly Humans wandering too close) away from the base. She's shy for the most part except to those on the mountain. This Winter, she found herself with a lot more free time as the mountain shrine maiden placed a new barricade to halt intruders with ease. Momiji also help the local tengu this Winter with supplies and transport operations up and down the mountain.

Hina Kagiyama, the Cursed Goddess. Hina's major role is to collect misfortunes within her and chase away humans from getting too close to the mountain if they passed Momiji. One for being shy, Hina isn't seen too often, where Momiji is pretty much a dead giveaway. This Winter for Hina was miserable as she not only became ill with the Flu (Uncommon for her), but also had a rare case of bronchitis as well. She didn't do much but to sleep and rest. Nitori helped her back to help just in time for the first warmth of Spring to hit.

Nitori Kawashiro, the Kappa Extraordinaire. Nitori has a knack for making Kappa based inventions and then either selling them or testing them out. The girl has a genius mind for a kappa. This Winter was tough for Nitori with her best friend, Hina, bed-ridden with multiple illnesses, the water freezing badly near the waterfall, the shrine maiden of the mountain barricading the mountain, all the while inventing under stress and lack of motivation.

"Well, let me get my stuff and then we'll walk together. We don't need to hurry. Besides, Nitori, have you visited the Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Momiji asked as Nitori has visited the mansion, once.

"I don't remember the exact way, but when you have something like this and Aya sending invitations, there will be frequent visitors of the mansion that will attend. We'll just follow them or have Aya take us." Nitori answered as Hina and the others left to gather what little things they had and left the mountain.

**Eientei- 12:53 PM, Rainy, 7****th**** day of Spring**

The Eientei was busy this day as the doctor got the morning mail and paper to take to her mistress.

"Princess, it's time to get up." The doctor called out as a lazy looking girl exited her room and looked up with wary eyes and a beat up look.

"Eirin, what time is it?" the girl asked.

"Seven minutes before one. You should eat something first…" Eirin started before the girl noticed the invitation.

"We have mail. Odd, only the paper comes here. Is it possible to have Tewi and Udonge join us while we eat and view this letter?" the girl asked.

"As you wish, Lady Kaguya." Eirin replied. Eirin waved to one of the rabbits working in the estate and had her get Tewi and Udonge. Within minutes two rabbits different from the rest stood before Kaguya, a tall, sleek rabbit and a shorter rabbit with energy to spare.

"Lady Kaguya." Both of them presented themselves.

"Please, join us for, um, lunch!" Kaguya replied as she remembered that breakfast was over a while ago.

"Thanks for having us, Lady Kaguya." The smaller rabbit commented as the taller one sat quietly.

"Why so quiet, Udonge? You know that you can speak without being told to." Eirin asked as Udonge (Reisen to the others) wasn't one for many words around Eirin. When Eirin wasn't around, she had plenty to say.

"Well, I would like to know what's going on. Usually, we just work through lunch." Udonge observed as Eirin quickly diffused the tense rabbit.

"Well, we got this letter and we're going to take a look." Eirin commented as all of them took a read after Kaguya got first dibs. Everyone in the room was excited, especially Kaguya, who has been in the best of health in years.

"Eirin, we're going to this contest! Maybe we can finally get something nice for a change." Kaguya beamed as Tewi and Udonge were a bit timid on the subject. In Tewi's case, she wanted to go and meet up with Chen, Cirno, Nue, Wriggle, and a few others. In Udonge's case, she just wanted to get away from the bamboo for a while.

"Udonge, Tewi, you'll both be join me and Miss Kaguya at the mansion." Eirin announced as both of them were relieved and excited about going to the mansion. Just as they were going to celebrate, that notion was short-lived by two more guests that got their hands on invites as well.

"Hey, Bitch! Did you get an invite?" a familiar voice called out as Kaguya's face got stern.

"If you must call me a bitch, it's MISS BITCH to you." Kaguya corrected as the two new guests came near the door.

"Miss Eirin, sorry about Mokou. You know how she is with Lady Kaguya." The other guest apologized as Eirin shook her head and waved it off.

"It's fine, Keine. It has been a weird start to this year, with Kaguya and Mokou not killing each other at least." Eirin accepted as Keine and Mokou took off their shoes and join the rest in the Eientei.

"So, Kaguya, you ready for draft day tomorrow at that vampire's mansion?" Mokou casually asked as Kaguya nodded.

"Not really, but with my health getting better, I think I should be fine for the Spring and Summer. Though, I rather not have to face you if it is only Danmaku." Kaguya hesitated as Mokou nodded in agreement.

"Lady Kaguya, are we going to walk there or are we getting teleported?" Tewi asked as Eirin gestured the walking motion with her hands. Tewi was pleased by that.

"Now Tewi, it's going to be fine. We'll leave late tonight and then we'll be there just before noon. We'll pack breakfast before we leave. It would be nice to see Miss Keine and Miss Mokou join as, as they are the closest we have to an extended family." Udonge commented as all of them stared at her and then nodded carefully. It has been an uneasy Winter, but for the most part, Udonge was correct.

Fujiwara no Mokou, Eientei's guide and Immortal. Mokou for the longest time hated Kaguya after her father failed Kaguya's trails and then was further disgraced with a failed marriage proposal. They fought for a good thousand years with Mokou seeing no way to get true revenge. This Winter changed everything, as Kaguya would be needing help getting back to her estate and it was her enemy that saved her. Humbled by Kaguya's gratitude, Mokou finally let go of a grudge that consumed her for one thousand years.

Keine Kamishirasawa, History's protector and local teacher to many Youkai and extraordinary Humans. Keine's responsibility is to protect the Human Village, even if she sometimes erases it from the history books. She has mentored Mokou for a long time now and since the passing of Winter, she has been very pleased with the progress of Mokou. She also assisted Eirin in delivering medicine this Winter as well.

Tewi Inaba, Head Rabbit in the Eientei. Tewi has a reputation for helping Human that get lost in the Bamboo forest and has even help Mokou from time to time in guiding travelers to Eirin. Playful and a bit of a scam artist, she isn't too innocent and will on occasion get money off of people. This Winter was rough for her as many of the rabbits that works for her got sick (with a few of them actually dead in her watch). But despite the misfortune, she still managed to save the rest and since then, have had her rabbits take longer breaks and get them back to health to continue working with high morale.

Reisen Udongein Inaba, Eirin's pupil and Kaguya's Pet. Reisen fled the moon and became a refugee on Earth. Since her escape, she's served Kaguya and began to learn Eirin's trade. She has even began to sell her medicine at the Human Village every other day in Spring, Summer, and Fall (leaving the Winter to stock on the medicine). This Winter was a trying one for Reisen, but she didn't get sick and she help find the vaccine to the deadly Sylvilagus Flu that plagued the Earth Rabbits working the Eientei.

Eirin Yagokoro, Gensokyo's Medic. Eirin has become the go to woman when it comes to medical assistance as she has added many people and Youkai alike in health aid. With Reisen assisting her in medicine distribution, she made more time to find vaccines and get advance techniques to further help those in need. This Winter was a busy one for Eirin as she not only had to fight off the flu, but also kick her work up a few notches as everyone in Gensokyo got sick.

Kaguya Houraisan, the estate owner of Eientei. She was exiled from the Moon for drinking the Hourai Elixir. She despised humans at first, but came to love her new home and made permanent residence there. Since reuniting with Mokou, the two of them nearly took each other out on a regular basis. This Winter humbled the young estate owner as she wander too far from the Eientei one nasty evening, looking for Tewi of all people. As she walked into the Bamboo Forest, she took her body to the absolute limit as she was in incredible amounts of pain and she was already sick as it is. Just when Kaguya thought she would freeze until the storm passed, Mokou, of all people found her, carried her back to Eientei and nursed her back to health. Since then, the two of them have better appreciated earth other's company.

"Mokou, think we will be on the same team?" Kaguya asked as Mokou shrugged.

"Don't know. I hope I don't get recruited by Sanae though. I have a bone to pick with Kanako." Mokou sneered as an incident involving those two flared in her mind.

"Well, since we don't have much, Tewi and Udonge, prepare a basket for tonight's trek. Mokou, Keine, need a bed for the afternoon?" Eirin motioned as the two of them nodded and got comfortable.

**Hakugyokurou, 2:22 PM, Clear, 7****th**** Day of Spring**

Near one of the boundaries of Gensokyo, the Hakugyokurou is located. Aya got close, delivered the paper and invite and it was teleported to the estate inside. A young lady grabbed the paper and invite and began to sift through the junk. When she looked at the invite, she dashed quickly to a resting woman.

"Lady Yuyuko, wake up!" the young woman cried out.

"*Yawn* Youmu, what's up? Anything worth mentioning?" Yuyuko asked as she got to view the invite.

"Are we going?" Youmu asked.

"Yep. Food, drinks, and contests! What more can you ask for this year?" Yuyuko celebrated as Youmu got a small sack ready.

"I'll prepare lunch and place the barriers necessary for us to come down and enjoy ourselves." Youmu prepared as Yuyuko was happy as a school girl going to the prom.

Youmu Konpaku, Yuyuko's maid and Gardener. Youmu's teacher went missing a good while ago and since then, she had to learn the art of sword-fighting herself. Usually mind mannered and obedient to Yuyuko, she works diligently to please Yuyuko, though her efforts please Yuyuko enough. This Winter was actually normal for both Youmu and Yuyuko as they didn't get much going on at all.

Yuyuko Saigyouji, ghost and owner of Hakugyokurou. She lost her life early in her life before the fabled Saigyou Ayakashi fully blossomed. Since the phantom blossoming of Saigyou Ayakashi, she's lived quietly in Hakugyokurou, with Yukari and her Shikigami being her only regular visitors. Whimsical and very playful, she gets excited just as easily as Remilia Scarlet. To pass the time, she has Youmu entertain her with games and activities of the like. As mentioned before with Youmu, this Winter was the same for her as always, sleeping.

"We'll probably meet up with Yukari on the way. I can't wait to get drafted." Yuyuko beamed as Youmu agreed there.

"Well, Lady Yuyuko, allow me to prepare real quick and maybe we can crash with Yukari and them tonight." Youmu proposed as Yuyuko was now really excited. To speed up the process, she ACTUALLY assisted with Youmu so they can leave sooner.

**Chireiden, 3:26PM, Underground, 7****th**** Day of Spring**

A tall older lady walked to the front doors of Chireiden. As she knocked hard on the door, she was greeted by a beautiful redhead and a pretty winged girl.

"Hello Orin, Okuu. Is your owner home?" the lady asked.

"Master Satori and Miss Koichi are inside. Want to come in, Miss Yuugi?" Orin invited as Okuu smiled and escorted Yuugi to the main lobby where Koichi and Satori were discussing the invites integrity.

"I see that you got the invite as well. Aya made a trip down here for the first this year. We normally get the Summer Special, but this time, she was interested in making sure that the invites were sent with the papers to particular people." Yuugi explained as Satori's suspicions would be defused instantly.

"So, Yuugi, what brings you here? Surely you don't mean to go to the Miko Miko Games?" Satori commented as Yuugi gave her a thumbs up.

"Come on sis. We should enjoy ourselves since we don't get out much. We may be away from the Ancient City, but that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy ourselves topside." Koichi rationalized as Satori pondered a bit.

"Please master! It would be nice for all of us to join in. Maybe…" Okuu spoke as Satori continued to ponder. Finally giving in to temptation, she nodded.

"Ok, ok. We'll go. If nothing else, to win some money and get some property topside so we can be near the action more often." Satori commented as everyone was excited.

"Master, who's hosting the games?" Orin asked as Koichi was all too happy to answer for Satori.

"Mister Rinnosuke of Kourindou. He's hosting the games." Koichi answered as everyone looked worried.

"I thought the Manzai wasn't until the fall?" Okuu hastily asked as she got slapped upside the head by Orin.

"Not quite, Okuu. This is a competition between two teams rather than 2-girl teams. Team Crimson and Team Emerald." Yuugi explained as everyone knew Team Crimson.

"So Reimu is captain of Team Crimson. I wonder who is the captain for Team Emerald?" Orin asked as Yuugi also knew that answer.

"Sanae Kochiya, Gensokyo's newest shrine maiden. I think Rinnosuke is using this rivalry to get profits and end a feud that has sparked since two Summers ago." Yuugi explained as everyone wanted NOT to be on Sanae's team as they didn't feel, right, with Sanae, Suwako, and Kanako.

Yuugi Hoshiguma, one of the Four Legendary Oni of Old Hell. Yuugi is a strong oni that resides in the Ancient City. Big on tests of strength, she hasn't found anyone strong enough to compete with her strength or drunken stupor since Suika left the city. This Winter was not like the other Winters before as Old Hell got a taste of Letty's work and many of the oni became ill. That only lasted a day though. Yuugi was the ONLY one that weathered the change.

Rin Kaenbyou (AKA Orin), Keeper of Blazing Hell's Fire and one of Satori's pets. Responsible for starting the fires in Chireiden, she is usually collecting new fires for Okuu to maintain. She is playful, but at the same time, plays to the side of caution like Satori. This Winter for everyone in Chireiden was the same, "Keep the Heat Fresh". Orin did just that.

Utsuho Reiuji (AKA Okuu), Maintainer of Blazing Hell's Fire and Satori's other pet. Responsible for maintaining the fires that Orin gives her, she is more carefree than Orin, giving her more of Koichi's favor than Satori's (But still favored by her). Like Orin, Okuu did her part this Winter.

Koichi Komeiji, sister of Satori Komeiji. Koichi is usually in Chireiden playing and keeping herself from becoming bored (similar to Flan to an extent.). One to wander Old Hell, she usually is out the most as she isn't too confined to the palace like Satori. This Winter for her was a change of pace, but nothing major at all.

Satori Komeiji, owner of Chireiden. Satori is the textbook definition of hermit. She rarely leave Chireiden, she has a number of pets, and she a bit over cautious about things. There's a reason for that, her power allows her to read into anyone's heart and mind. A power she keeps in check at all times. This Winter was the same as many others, maintain Chireiden and enjoy her life.

"Well, we better get ready. We may be divided for the games." Satori observed as they all got ready.

**Kourindou, 4:00 PM, Rainy, 7****th**** Day of Spring**

Rinnosuke was about ready to close up shop when a familiar girl entered. She has a shrine maiden's outfit on.

"Mister Rinnosuke? Hello…" the girl called out. Rinnosuke was quick to come from the back. He was finishing the remote store plans.

"Ah, Sanae. How's everything at the shrine?" Rinnosuke inquired as Sanae bowed respectfully.

"Well, this winter has been cruel as the boundary we created to protect the villagers also inhibit us to get our normal flow of followers. Still, anything is better than the Hakurei Shrine. I see you have something for me." Sanae commented as Rinnosuke gave her a special letter. Sanae began to read it and as she scanned through it, she began to smile.

"I see you like what I have planned." Rinnosuke commented as Sanae nodded.

"Well, it's very intriguing to see an end to this rivalry Reimu and I started. So, you want me to meet Reimu and her two assistants tonight at the Scarlet Devil Mansion at 9PM.?" Sanae asked as Rinnosuke answered with a nod.

"I will be there with Suwako and Kanako. They need to get out more and I feel more at ease with them there with me." Sanae finished as she left quickly out the door and headed back to Moriya Shrine.

Sanae Kochiya, Gensokyo's Wind Shrine Maiden. Due to her inherent power, she is confused by some as the "Wind Goddess" rather than the Wind Priestess. She pretty much does things like Reimu, but with three distinct differences. The first is the amount of followers. Reimu don't get so much as ten as Sanae will have at least fifty or so on any given day. The second is the funding. Due to Kanako's influence on the Human Village, Sanae is blessed with a large donation base where Reimu must fend for herself many a day. Third, Sanae, though not a favorite with many of the Youkai and other non-human beings, is highly favored by the Humans, where Reimu is favored by just about everyone (Very few humans don't like her. All of them are not important.). This Winter backfired greatly against Sanae as she created a barrier to protect humans from Youkai Mountain where the shrine is at, but at the same token, keeping her followers out.

Kanako Yasaka, Gensokyo's official goddess. Kanako earn the title of official goddess after defeating Suwako, but have Suwako around because she is a fellow goddess. Known to partake in the drink, she is usually drunk more often than not. Her influence in the Human Village is prominent and because of that, Sanae is blessed with a steady income. This Winter wasn't bad for Kanako as she was the only one to have a bright idea. She put the donation box in the village and protected it with her power. Sanae would collect and then use it to maintain the pristine condition of the Moriya Shrine.

Suwako Moriya, Goddess. Suwako stays with Kanako and Sanae as a mentor to Sanae and a fellow goddess to Kanako. She is smart at times and very playful when possible. Not much else is known as for her habits, but she hangs around Sanae most of the time. This Winter was harsh for Suwako, as she couldn't so much, except watch snow and Youkai.

"I have to get going. I will catch you in a few hours." Rinnosuke finished as Sanae bowed and exited Kourindou. Sanae knew that if Reimu was showing up, Alice and Marisa would join her as support. The decision to have Kanako and Suwako there was a wise one for Sanae. She quickly flew to the shrine as Rinnosuke began his walk to the mansion.

(Looks like the stage is set. Now, to meet the captains, one-on-one.)

**Temple of Myouren, 6:22PM, Rainy, 7****th**** Day of Spring**

Much was to discuss this evening between four beings who caught wind of the Miko Miko Games and got invited to join. These four, though not particularly fond of Marisa and Reimu, showed interest.

"Miss Shou, is there anything we need for the trip tomorrow to that dingy, old mansion?" a magician asked.

"Miss Byakuren, not that I'm aware of." Shou answered.

"Well then, Ichirin, will the weather favor us swift travel tomorrow?" Byakuren asked as Ichirin looked at her partner from a distance.

"Unzan informs me that travel should be good, but expect a delay if we don't leave in a timely fashion." Ichirin relayed as Byakuren was happy to know the weather.

"Nazrin, do you have everything we need for lunch tomorrow?" Shou asked.

"Yes, Shou." Nazrin finished as they all were excited to get in on the action.

"So, Miss Byakuren, what do you want to do with your winnings?" Ichirin asked.

"Spruce up this temple and make it more, hospitable to humans and youkai alike." Byakuren commented as everyone else agreed with the makeover of the Temple of Myouren.

"Miss Shou, Unzan wants me to congratulate you on your recent victory against Kanako." Ichirin smiled as Shou wasn't prepared for that.

"I got lucky. That's all… Please don't put me on the spot, Ichirin." Shou blushed as everyone laughed it off and got ready to travel tomorrow.

Byakuren Hijiri, a monk for the Temple of Myouren. Revived by Shou and the others, she holds no ill will for humans (who imprisoned her long ago.). Her ideals is for Youkai and Humans to live in peace and co-exist with each other. Her dream is being fulfilled in a sense. There are Youkai living with Humans and vice-versa. The Winter for her was her first in many centuries and like many of the others this winter, spent in bed with the flu.

Shou Toramaru, disciple of Bishamonten. Shou is a bit timid when it comes to her occupation, but is a confident girl when it comes to Danmaku and combat skills. Polite and soft spoken, many beings try to walk over her as she isn't one to voice her opinion. This Winter, Shou was very busy as she helped train a lot of Youkai following Bishamonten learn how to defend themselves.

Ichirin Kumoi, defender of the Palaquin Ship. Ichirin with her partner, Unzan, has protected the Palaquin Ship and finally settled a bit within the confines of the temple. Though aggressive to foes, she did pick up a part-time position as Keine's assistant at the local Youkai school. This Winter proved to be normal as school was out for a couple weeks and she got some well needed rest.

Nazrin, Dowser. Nazrin helped Shou out in the past and since then has resided with Shou at the temple. Known for finding anything, she has struck it rich and shared the riches with the residence of the Temple of Myouren. The last year in general was a good year for her and as a result, she didn't need much at all.

"So, Shou, what can we expect?" Nazrin asked. As Shou and the others were dumbfounded about what was to happen.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow, Nazrin." Byakuren interrupted as the gang got ready for tomorrow.

**Scarlet Devil Mansion, 8:45PM, Light Rain, 7****th**** Night of Spring**

Reimu, accompanied by Marisa and Alice, got to the gates of the mansion to be greeted by Sanae, accompanied by Kanako and Suwako.

"Reimu."

"Sanae."

"Thief."

"Bitch."

"Miss Alice."

"Goddess Suwako."

"ALICE! Don't be polite to the opposition!" Marisa shouted as Reimu nodded in agreement. Alice and Suwako didn't have problems and were peace keepers for Marisa and Kanako mainly. Reimu and Sanae for the most part, held an uneasy silence when they met up.

"Suwako… Why are you being polite?" Kanako asked as Suwako wasn't looking for trouble this night.

"Well, maybe we're here for Sanae. Besides, Alice never did anything to me. The same could be said about you and Marisa." Suwako mused as Kanako scoffed it off and waited with Sanae.

"Look, Reimu. I just want a peaceful night before the Miko Miko Games tomorrow." Sanae pleaded as Reimu for once, was on the same page.

"I agree, but I do have questions to ask Rinnosuke." Reimu commented as Rinnosuke came from the gate.

"Well ladies, we'll begin the meeting soon. Let's enter and begin the meeting and procedures for Day 0." Rinnosuke announced as all the ladies outside followed Rinnosuke inside via the main doors.

**Author Notes: Sorry for the major delay. Between technical issues and lack of a CPU, this was difficult to get time to actually work on this… Luckily, Chapter 3 won't be as long for production. Thanks for reading and hope you become a fan.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gensokyo: Treasure Battles

Year One: The Miko Miko Games

Emerald Vs. Crimson

By: R.X. Hurdle

Copyright: All places, references, and characters are rights of Team Shanghai Alice.

**Chapter 3: The Meeting and Day 0**

**Scarlet Devil Mansion- 09:15 PM, Clear, 7th Night of Spring**

Everyone was already tense going into the meeting and with the entire maid staff waiting on them, Reimu and Sanae was especially on edge. Just as they couldn't get stressed further, a knock was at the door.

"Hm, someone is at the door. Will one of you get the door? I wasn't expecting any more guests." A voice called out. Everyone recognized it to be Sakuya's. As one of the maids answered, it was Komachi and Shiki.

"Good evening to all." Shiki greeted as no one could have guessed that she and Komachi would grace them tonight. It was such a big deal that even Remilia came to the door, which was rare for everyone there.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Why are you two here at my residency tonight? Got lost or something?" Remilia quizzed as Shiki wasn't going to respond. Her business was with Rinnosuke and Rinnosuke alone.

"Hello Miss Scarlet. Rinnosuke, I'm here on official business. You might need my help to keep order during these games…" Shiki started as Rinnosuke agreed.

"And I think you're correct in that we need order, thus the reason why you're here." Rinnosuke added as Shiki was pleased that Rinnosuke caught on so quickly.

"Miss Shiki, is there anything you're looking for in return?" Reimu asked as Shiki nodded "no".

"We're here just to judge and enforce. We can't accept anything that isn't from Rinnosuke. Thus, we can't compete." Komachi mentioned as Rinnosuke understood the implied answer. In Rinnosuke's mind, they needed to be here to keep order and get away from the Sanzu River.

"Well then, ladies. Let's head to the dining room and then everything will be explained. For now, let's eat and I'll explain the scope of this competition." Rinnosuke mentioned as they went into the dining room and was greeted with a wide variety of food and drinks. Marisa, Reimu, Alice, Kanako, Suwako, and Komachi dashed and got plates of food. Sanae and Shiki hung back and got their food a few moments later.

Dinner for them was quiet with Sanae and Reimu eying each other and everyone else enjoying idle chat. Even Marisa and Kanako remained civil during this meal. The fact that sake wasn't allowed didn't bother anyone here. After dinner was done, everyone's attention was focused on Rinnosuke and the Fortune Chest.

"Ladies, I'm here with you today to end a rivalry and continue a tradition that was bestowed onto me. Behold the Fortune Chest. At first glance, it may not appear as much, but with a flick of the wrist and, PRESTO!" Rinnosuke started as he worked his magic and got the Fortune Chest to present them with Yen, about one million Yen to be exact. Reimu and Sanae leaped for joy and were tempted to reach. Before another thought entered their minds, the chest slammed shut and Rinnosuke sat back down.

"Before any of you partake in the chest, you'll need to compete in contest devised by me. The winning team will then be granted to partake and open the chest and receive a prize of their choice. Usually reserved for the MVP or Most Valuable Player in times past, I will allow you to partake as a team. But you will have to win as a team." Rinnosuke continued as Reimu raised her hand.

"SO, we're only as good as the weakest link." Reimu added as Rinnosuke nodded.

"In addition to that, many guests have been invited to participate as well. Which leads me into Day 0, drafting day." Rinnosuke commented as Marisa raised her hand.

"Drafting day? What's that?" Marisa boldly asked as the rest of the table wanted to know the procedures. Little did they know that the Scarlet residence got prior knowledge about "Drafting Day".

"I'm thinking of a number. Odd or Even, Sanae?" Rinnosuke asked as Sanae began to think.

"Even, Mister Rinnosuke." Sanae answered as Marisa laughed and for very good reason. Rinnosuke had a thing with choosing **ODD** numbers when it comes to riddles.

"Odd is the answer. The number was 21 and with that, Reimu, you have the option to either pick first or second. Mind you, if you pick first, Sanae will have scouting information as you pick." Rinnosuke commented as Reimu put up her index finger.

"Ok then, here's how this will work: Tomorrow at high noon, everyone will start showing up and about dusk, we'll start the draft. Reimu will pick first and then Sanae. The **ONLY **ones exempted from the draft and trading procedures are Marisa, Alice, Kanako, and Suwako as you four will represent the heart of your respective teams. Alice and Marisa will be on Team Crimson and Kanako and Suwako will be part of Team Emerald. Consider yourselves assistant captains to Reimu and Sanae." Rinnosuke explained as they all got intrigued by Rinnosuke's rules.

"Ok, so I have Marisa and Alice on my team for good. Simple enough." Reimu commented as Sanae was relieved to have her god mentors by her side throughout the events.

"Remember, once you draft them tomorrow night, they will stay at your residency for the duration of the competition and you won't be able to trade until either the trading day or if any team wins five consecutive events." Rinnosuke continued as everyone got tensed. Even the Scarlet residence got very timid as whoever got Flan and Remilia would end up being unstoppable.

"Mister Rinnosuke, if you don't mind, when is training day?" Meiling asked as Rinnosuke's glasses shined ominously.

"The 30th and 60th day of each season will be trading day. Also during that time, negotiations will be conducted by Shiki, the team captains and myself **ONLY!**" Rinnosuke warned as everyone froze. Rinnosuke had a way of warning people when he did events as he successfully conducted 6 M-1 Grand Prix Manzai sessions. The air chilled cold and even Remilia was quiet.

"The other clause is if any team wins five in a row, then they can "poach" a member from the opposite team on the spot, but in return, they must give up one that is willing to join the other side." Rinnosuke commented as Sanae in particular wasn't thrilled by that. In her mind, she knew that if she was on the losing end of five in a row, then someone who got drafted by Reimu would then come to her and ruin the dynamic of her team and in turn cost her everything for this year.

"Any objections so far?" Rinnosuke sternly asked as everyone nodded "no".

"Good. Now that we got the hard part over with, all that is left now is the games. There are three types of contests we will compete in: Danmaku, Domination, and Team Danmaku. Danmaku will consist of one member from each team going at it with their spell cards, winner wins a point. Domination is similar to capture the flag as you will have to defend your flag and capture neutral and enemy flags. Danmaku will be allowed, but **ONLY** class C and lower spell cards are allowed. So Marisa, NO MASTER SPARK! Team Danmaku will require five team members and they will do a ladder based Danmaku battle with the winner facing the next opponent and the loser, dropping out. Questions?" Rinnosuke asked as Kanako had a question.

"So, in Team Danmaku, if say Sanae, Suwako, myself and two others are on a team, if Sanae is first and loses, she'll eliminated, right?" Kanako asked as Rinnosuke nodded to confirm her question.

"Yes, Sanae would be eliminated and whoever beat her will have to face your next team member." Rinnosuke answered as Kanako was impressed by his answer.

"Ok, so are you providing additional furnishings for our teammates?" Reimu asked as Rinnosuke was prepared to answer that.

"As we speak, I've recruited some of the masons from the Human Village to do a "makeover" of both temples since you'll be having new residences for the competition and you may even have fans and followers in turn." Rinnosuke smiled as Reimu was particularly pleased by that.

"Is there anything else, Rinnosuke?" Alice asked as Rinnosuke said his piece.

"Well then, we'll see you tomorrow then. Sanae and gods of the Moriya Shrine, enjoy the night and prepare for one battle that you will soon remember every day for the rest of your lives." Reimu and Marisa shined as they left with the same intensity that they had.

**Scarlet Devil Mansion- 12:11 AM, Clear, 7****th**** Night of Spring**

"Rinnosuke, everything is ready for tomorrow." Sakuya commented as Rinnosuke was pleased that Remilia and everyone else settled for some late night Danmaku practice. Rinnosuke sensed that Sakuya was worried for the first time.

"Why so tensed? Afraid that you would be on a team alone with no one you can tolerate or is it that you may be on Team Emerald?" Rinnosuke quizzed as Sakuya stopped cold. She didn't want to be on Sanae's team at all, mainly because she wouldn't pick Remilia or Flan. If she was lucky, she maybe would pick Patchouli just to keep the brains of the mansion away from Reimu.

"What do you think about the draft tomorrow? Will we be divided and forced to face on another? Will we be with enemies of times past? TELL ME, DAMNIT!" Sakuya struggled as Rinnosuke just smiled.

"Reimu's third pick will dictate whether or not Sanae will pick up Flan or Remilia." Rinnosuke said as Sakuya now had more questions.

"WHAT? Why Reimu's third pick?" Sakuya asked with more desperation in her voice.

"Reimu will be picking Yuugi and Suika on her first two picks. Sanae will never truly accept Oni as teammates if she can help it. I'm certain that Aya and maybe Hina will be Sanae's first two picks as they are practically neighbors to the Moriya Shrine. Reimu will then pick one of you from the mansion. If she picks Patchouli, then Sanae will have no choice but to pick Flan, as Remilia will not appreciate having to side against Patchouli at all and will surely look to sabotage every event to have Reimu pick her up and then eventually have someone else join Sanae and then the cycle continues again.

If Reimu picks you, then Remilia will not mind going to Sanae's team as Patchouli will still be on the horn and the likelihood of them being on any team together is imminent. That's as far as I can forecast at this time." Rinnosuke answered as Sakuya's heart dropped three inches. She would eventually have to be on the team with Flan.

"So, where do I stand in being drafted?" Sakuya continued as Rinnosuke did have an answer to that.

"I say the middle of the pack, just before anyone from the Temple of Myouren. You're strong, but Reimu will pick Strength and Brains for this. Sanae will look for proven Danmaku skill. You have all of them but you also don't excel at just one thing. You're a utility pick if anything else." Rinnosuke again answered as Sakuya was relieved a bit. Sakuya bowed and left from Rinnosuke's temporary quarters. Since his home was in between Youkai Mountain and the Bamboo Forest, he would be home to sleep and then witness winners and losers again and again, which he didn't mind one bit.

The night progressed and by the time morning hit, the vampires, night maids, Sakuya, Meiling, and Patchouli were sleep or resting before the draft at dusk with guests showing up as early as noon.

**Misty Lake South- 11:56AM, Cloudy, 8****th**** Day of Spring**

Just two miles from the mansion the first guests were approaching. It was a part of six coming from the south.

"Mokou, are you ok?" Keine asked. The night was very tough with a nap needed by everyone before getting to this point.

"Yes, thanks. Kaguya, you still with us?" Mokou asked as Kaguya gave her a thumbs up and was feeling good.

"Tewi, now don't get lost. You can't swim and if you fall in, you might drown." Udonge reminded as Tewi stayed close to Eirin and Udonge as they approached the gate. They were greeted by one of the day maids covering for Meiling, who just got up from her rest.

"Names please." The maid ordered.

"Keine Kamishirasawa."

"Fujiwara no Mokou"

"Eirin Yagokoro"

"Reisen Udongein Inaba."

"Tewi Inaba."

"Miss Kaguya Houraisan."

"Looks good and you have invites as well. You may enter and enjoy your stay while you wait." The maid confirmed as they entered the estate. To their surprise, they were in paradise with everything being so, tidy.

"This is my first time at Miss Remilia's mansion." Kaguya commented as Eirin was here during to Winter.

"It's so, majestic and you come here every weekend to train Flandre?" Mokou snidely commented as Keine shrugged.

"Well, it's definitely new to us." Udonge commented as Tewi was speechless.

"Well, it looks like we have some new guests. How's the stay thus far? We here at the Scarlet Devil Mansion like to cater when we have guests." Remilia commented as she was pleased for the cloudy skies.

"Miss Remilia, I love this place. May I buy it?" Kaguya asked as Remilia laughed it off.

"Of course not, but you can enjoy the food and drink as much as we have in stock, which is a whole lot." Remilia continued as Flan came out and saw Tewi.

"OH MY GOD! Someone my height and is wearing pink!" Flan celebrated as she grabbed Tewi and hugged her. For Flan, this was the first time she would see an Earth Rabbit.

"Nice to meet you, too… Too tight…" Tewi struggled as Flan got herself together and loosened her hold on Tewi.

"I'm Flandre Scarlet. Everyone just calls me Flan. It's a lot easy on the tongue they say." Flan introduced as Tewi was catching her breath.

"Tewi Inaba. It's an honor meeting a vampire and someone so cute!" Tewi introduced as Flan knew to be on her best behavior. Tewi was also ordered not to bug too many people. With them meeting, both was accomplished just like that..

"So, how's the apprentice life, Reisen?" Sakuya asked from the balcony of the dining room.

"It's great! Mind if I come up and chat? I think everyone is looking to get adjusted to everyone." Udonge yelled as Sakuya signaled her to join her. Udonge quickly hopped high and met with Sakuya who was sitting down as she wasn't on duty.

"So, you're competing as well?" Sakuya asked as Udonge didn't hesitate in nodding.

"I hope I get picked early." Udonge commented as excitement was overflowing her. Sakuya wasn't thrilled, thanks in part by Rinnosuke last night.

"You might end up a late pick." Sakuya commented as Udonge was confused. Sakuya took heed to Rinnosuke when he was forecasting the draft.

For now everyone was talking respectfully: Remilia and Kaguya were talking in the yard, Mokou and Meiling were being lazy together in the garden, Flan and Tewi were near the lake with a few of the day-shift maids, Patchouli, Keine, and Eirin were in the library talking and finally, Udonge and Sakuya were relaxing on the balcony.

**Misty Lake North- 12:42 PM, Cloudy, 8****th**** Day of Spring**

Coming from the north, a party of four were quickly approaching the mansion.

"Aya, this is too fast! We'll be there with plenty of time to spare!" Momiji yelled as all four of them were at the gate with a puzzled maid before them. Aya wanted to get there as early as possible, but was slightly delay, thanks in part by Nitori, according to Aya.

"Names please." The maid asked again.

"Momiji Inubashiri."

"Aya Shameimaru."

"Hina Kagiyama."

"Nitori Kawashiro."

"Ok, you guys look good. Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion and enjoy your visit." The maid confirmed as she opened the gate and was greeted by Remilia and Kaguya looking in their direction.

"Miss Remilia, who are these, people?" Kaguya asked with Remilia looking puzzled as well. It was a good minute before Remilia recognized Aya.

"Miss Kaguya, this is Aya, the local newspaper reporter. I think she's the one responsible for us meeting today." Remilia answered as Aya had her hand shaken by Kaguya.

"Aw, it's nothing, really. Just doing my job. Remilia, where's the food?" Aya asked as she was directed to the table with the food nearby.

"Wow, such a huge place… I'm exhausted. I need a break." Momiji wheezed as Meiling and Mokou looked at her while lying down.

"Hey Momiji, come here and relax. We have several hours before the draft and the ladies of the hour are nowhere in sight." Mokou commented as Momiji joined Mokou and Meiling.

"Well, I'll just sit here if you don't mind. There's a bunch of misfortunes here, but I'm not going to collect, since it's not my place to collect." Hina commented as she was close to the fountain near the middle of the garden.

"Well, I'll head to the lake then. Maybe I can invent something just before we start." Nitori commented as she excused herself from Remilia and Kaguya and headed to where Flan and Tewi were playing at.

Currently at the mansion: All of the officials and fifteen competitors present at the mansion.

**Misty Lake South- 1:11 PM, Cloudy, 8****th**** Day of Spring**

Another party of four were approaching the mansion gates. They passed Nitori without so much as a word, but Flan and Tewi caught notice of their arrival.

"Reimu! Wow, you're here already! I have to tell sis! Tewi, wanna come?" Flan asked as Tewi nodded and they headed to the mansion. Reimu, Marisa, Alice, and Suika were confused as they continued to the mansion.

"Ah Miss Reimu, Miss Marisa and Miss Alice, I was instructed to let you in. As for you, can I have your name real quick?" The maid asked as Remilia was already looking from the top of the gate.

"That's Suika Ibuki. I can recognize that gourd anywhere. She's legendary here in Gensokyo. She can enter." Remilia verified as all four of them entered the manor.

"Kaguya…" Reimu snidely noticed with Kaguya not feeling her as well.

"The Crimson Miko. Better yet, the Crimson Bitch." Kaguya added as they stared hard at each other. Udonge, Marisa, Remilia, and Suika stood in between the two of them so no sparks would fly this early.

"I take it you two have bad blood?" Remilia asked as Reimu and Kaguya nodded.

"I'll keep the peace if you can too." Reimu proposed as Kaguya, respecting Remilia's place agreed.

"Sure. Conversations about what happened before are prohibited." Kaguya added.

"Agreed. Well, how are you these days, princess?" Reimu smiled as Kaguya liked where this was going.

"Let's take a seat and continue this over some tea." Remilia smiled as the three of them took a seat at the table.

"I'm going to the library to bug Patchy. Suika, don't get too plastered before draft." Marisa commented as Suika joined the lazy bunch at the garden. Alice, yet again was ditched, but she wasn't quite alone this time.

"Are you, Goddess Hina?" Alice asked as Hina took notice.

"I am. Looking to have your misfortunes clear or are you here to keep me company?" Hina asked as Alice smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll keep you company while we wait for draft." Alice finished as they talked.

The day continued peacefully with not a hint of malice at all. With everyone minding their business, the peace would be good for a couple of hours.

**Scarlet Devil Mansion Gate- 3:30 PM, Cloudy, 8****th**** day of Spring**

A portal appeared at the gate and from there, a party of five emerged, three of which were pleased.

"Hello there, may I have your names please?" the maid asked.

"Yukari Yakumo"

"Ran Yakumo"

"Chen Yakumo"

"Yuyuko Saigyouji"

"Youmu Konpaku"

"Looks like you all can enter. Please enjoy your stay at the Scarlet Devil Mansion." The maid finished as all five of them entered. As they approached the garden, Yukari saw Reimu and Remilia, while Yuyuko eyed Kaguya.

"Ah Reimu and Remilia, how are things?" Yukari coyly asked as Remilia stared at Yukari.

"I didn't think that you would show your face after what happened last Autumn. You're lucky that Reimu is here, otherwise I would look to kill you myself." Remilia growled as Yukari remained unfazed.

"Your constant barking is annoying me, Remilia. But, since this is your home, I'll still my tongue and just enjoy the food and tea you have." Yukari diffused as Remilia calmed herself.

"Remilia, Yukari, let's not fight. Save it for the games." Reimu rationalized as the two agreed and went to the table with Yuyuko and Kaguya having a sideboard conversation not related to anything.

"Miss Ran, Youmu, wish to join us?" Sakuya from the balcony asked as Ran made her way up. Youmu started her way up, but halted halfway as she saw Udonge.

"Reisen…"

"Youmu…"

"You two can save the fighting until Day 1. Right now, let's relax and not stress." Sakuya angrily commented as they stopped and just eyed each other for a bit.

"Miss Sakuya, you seem on edge. What's wrong?" Ran commented as Sakuya wasn't going to mention anything that was mentioned last night. Sakuya just dismissed the question.

With everyone now at ease and with Chen, Tewi, and Flan playing somewhere in the garden, peace ensued for the moment.

**?- 4:22 PM, Cloudy, 8****th**** day of Spring**

From a ship above the mansion, everyone knew it was the inhabitants of the Myouren Temple coming to join the festivities. Everyone stood up and waited with a sense of uneasiness. If Nue was with them, everyone from the Eientei would be at her throat.

As they got out the ship, the maid was hesitant to ask, but she had a job to do.

"Names please." The maid asked.

"Shou Toramaru"

"Nazrin"

"Ichirin Kumoi"

"Byakuren Hijiri"

"Looks like you are good to go. Please enjoy your say, I mean, stay here at Scarlet Devil Mansion." The maid finished as the four of them entered and said absolutely nothing. It would be Reimu to say something first.

"Shou, you look well." Reimu commented as Nazrin and Ichirin were miffed by the fact that Shou was acknowledged first. Byakuren didn't much care as she was intrigued by the mansion itself and was drawn to Kaguya.

"Ah, a new face here in Gensokyo. What's your name, dear?" Byakuren asked as Kaguya was puzzled.

"Kaguya and I'm not all that new, Miss Byakuren. And yes, your reputation is infamous among us with property." Kaguya snidely commented as Byakuren held a smile on her face. She was lost on why Kaguya would be so hostile at this moment.

"Miss Kaguya, it would be wise just to continue our conversation elsewhere. Reimu, can you keep her company. I don't want to have guests out of place you know." Remilia suggested as Remilia and Kaguya left towards the main doors of the mansion to resume their conversation. Shou, Byakuren and Reimu resumed the pleasantries in the garden with Ichirin wandering her way to the library with Marisa, Patchouli, Eirin, and Keine. Nazrin joined the lazy bunch of Meiling, Mokou, and Momiji.

**Misty Lake East- 4:32 PM, Cloudy, 8****th**** day of Spring**

After making a wrong turn in the Forest of Magic, the party of five finally made it to Misty Lake and not a moment too soon, because behind them was another party. When the two parties met, it was Sanae's party and Yuugi's party that met and without so much as a word, they all made it to the gate of the mansion as the last eight to show up.

"Ah, Miss Sanae, Goddesses Kanako and Suwako, we've been expecting you. As for you five, names please." The maid introduced as Reimu was waiting up on the gate to vouch for all five of them.

"Yuugi Hoshiguma, Rin Kaenbyou, Utsuho Reiuji, Satori and Kochi Komeiji." Reimu vouched as all of them were surprised to see Reimu up there with a smile on her face. As they all got in it was dinner and a buffet of food was there. EVERYONE left from their spots and got a plate of food with Remilia and Sakuya waiting until the guest and others ate to get their food. After dinner was done, everyone proceeded to the main hall of the mansion where Rinnosuke, Shiki, and Komachi awaited them.

**Scarlet Devil Mansion, Main Hall- 6:44 PM, Indoors, 8****th**** night of Spring**

With everyone waiting for instructions, Sanae, Kanako, and Suwako all headed towards one side of the hall. Reimu, Marisa, and Alice followed suit and placed themselves opposite from Sanae's team. Rinnosuke waited at the center of the hall and signaled everyone to join him at the center of the hall.

"Hello to everyone here. You all know why you're here, right?" Rinnosuke started with everyone cheering. He was pleased that he didn't have to reiterate any instructions.

"So without further ado, we'll start with Reimu and then it will be Sanae. We'll keep drafting until everyone is picked. So, Reimu, you have three minutes to consult your team and then decide." Rinnosuke finished as Reimu was on the horn.

**Team Crimson (Pick 1 Consult)**

"Reimu, let's get Suika right now and get this over with." Marisa suggested as Alice nodded in agreement.

"That's a simple choice then." Reimu agreed as she took center stage.

"I choose Suika Ibuki to join Team Crimson!" Reimu announced as Suika was all too happy to wear Reimu's shrine maiden outfit.

(Nice, I got the first draft pick. If Yuugi joins me, this will be great!)

"Sanae, your consult starts now." Rinnosuke announced as Sanae consulted her goddesses.

**Team Emerald (Pick 1 Consult)**

"We will need to utilize our wind strategy here. I say either Aya or Momiji as our first pick." Kanako started before Suwako intervened.

"I rather you pick Eirin. We'll need a medic and she's the best at what she does… We need her." Suwako warned as Sanae was torn on her first decision.

"Why do we need Eirin right now? Could we, wait a few picks before picking her up?" Sanae cautiously asked as Suwako nodded "no". To Suwako, Eirin would be very important, but if Sanae sided with Kanako on the first pick, then in Suwako's mind, they would have to hope that Reimu is picking different from them.

"Kanako, we'll go with Aya and then we'll see what to do then." Sanae resolved with Suwako facepalming herself. Sanae then took center stage.

"My first pick is Aya Shameimaru." Sanae announced with Aya cheering loudly.

(WOOHOO, I got picked first by Sanae! Wait a minute, I got picked by Sanae… Well, let's see her next picks.)

(Wow, Rinnosuke is on point. I hope he's wrong.)

"Reimu, it's time for the second pick." Rinnosuke announced as Reimu went back into consult.

**Team Crimson (Pick 2 Consult)**

"Reimu, why not go with Yuugi here? We already have Suika, let's go for double trouble." Alice commented as Marisa nodded in agreement.

"Ok. I trust you guys. Let's make a pick." Reimu commented as she took the stage again.

"I pick Yuugi Hoshiguma! Join us in Team Crimson!" Reimu announced as Sukuya's heart dropped three inches. Yuugi got teary a bit, but quickly composed herself as she joined her Oni-in-Arms, Suika.

(Nice, Reimu made the right choice. With Yuugi and me, we can't be stopped.)

(I like how Reimu is thinking. I was almost certain that Sanae would have picked me up.)

(Please, oh please not Hina or Momiji!)

"Sanae, you're up again." Rinnosuke announced as Sanae went back into consult.

**Team Emerald (Pick 2 Consult)**

"Sanae, go with Eirin!" Suwako almost screamed. That caught Alice's attention quick. Not to cause suspicion, Alice turned the other way and waited for Reimu to go back into consult.

"Sanae, I say get Momiji. Yuugi and Suika as a team is a thing and a force to recognize. Believe me, my child." Kanako coaxed as Sanae sided with Kanako, again. She took the stage again.

"I'm picking Momiji Inubashiri for Team Emerald." Sanae announced as Momiji celebrated and again, Sakuya felt ill.

(Yes, I got the second pick. I think this was to counter Reimu's pick. Regardless, I'm happy. )

(Sanae, why didn't you go with my pick for Eirin? Are you looking to lose?)

(The third pick. This is it. This is the pick where everything changes.)

"Reimu, you're up to pick three now." Rinnosuke announced as everyone had eyes on Reimu.

**Team Crimson (Pick 3 Consult)**

"Reimu, before we decide, there is something that I need to tell you." Alice started with the rest of the team listening in.

"Suwako is getting pissy about how Sanae isn't getting Eirin. If my guess is correct, they may be looking for a medic and then they will pick from there. We could force their hand by picking up either Eirin or Reisen as both would be a good pick in general." Alice explained as Marisa interjected.

"I think Alice has a point. We'll need to have a medic on our side. Either one will do." Marisa commented as Reimu caught an idea.

"Question, what would happen if we picked Reisen over Eirin? Since they are waiting on Eirin to be picked, if we strand them on that pick, that's one less optimum pick they can get! I know our next two picks. The next pick will be our strategist." Reimu pondered as the rest of the team knew her fourth pick. They didn't need to consult for pick number four.

"I pick Reisen Udonge Inaba for my third pick!" Reimu announced as everyone didn't see this coming.

(Rinnosuke was wrong. But, since he was wrong, what will Sanae do now? Is Reimu doing what I think she's doing?)

(Interesting. Reimu is going with Udonge over me. I'm sure that the fit that Suwako is throwing is because Sanae is valuing Kanako's suggestions over hers. I think Suwako wants me on her team. Well, if Kanako and Sanae keeps this up, their team is in big trouble.)

(I'm the third pick. Strange… I know that Master Eirin is a better medic. I think Reimu is overestimating my abilities.)

"Sanae, it's your turn to pick your third team member." Rinnosuke commented as Sanae didn't seek consult this time. Her mind was made from the second pick, it seems.

"Rinnosuke, my third pick is Sakuya Izayoi." Sanae confidently commented as everyone stopped and looked at Sanae.

(WHAT IS SHE THINKING? Why pick Sakuya third of all picks? I would of rather Yukari!)

(Sanae, Eirin is still the better pick. What we're you thinking?)

(Wow, third. I can't believe that I got picked third. Why is Reimu smiling? Did she willed Sanae into that pick? What is Reimu up to that has everyone now on pins and needles?)

"Reimu, your turn is up again." Rinnosuke commented as Reimu gave her team a thumbs up.

"My fourth pick will be Patchouli Knowledge." Reimu announced as everyone expected that pick.

(Thank you, Reimu. I rather not deal with the unpredictability of Sanae's team. That's something I don't think I'll tolerate.)

(Damn, if I pick Remilia, then she'll sabotage every event until she gets traded. I rather let Reimu have that pick.)

(Very good, Miss Reimu. Not only have you put Sanae into a corner, but now, every pick, she'll have to consider counsel before choosing.)

"Sanae, it's time again." Rinnosuke commented as Sanae slowly headed for counsel with her teammates.

**Team Emerald (Pick 4 Consult)**

"Sanae, it would be wise not to pick impulsively next time. Also, consider everyone's opinion as we're now stuck with two picks and Reimu has us where she wants us." Suwako rationalized as Kanako also realized that her suggestions put Sanae in a very tough spot to pick for number four.

"I need to get someone strong or useful now." Sanae commented as Momiji wanted to say her piece.

"Miss Sanae, I think we should get either Yukari or Flandre now. If not, Reimu will snatch up one of the two." Momiji commented as everyone got the picture. Reimu got a medic and a strategist in two picks. For Sanae, she was behind greatly due in part by Kanako.

"I think Flandre will do." Sanae commented as she approached the stage again.

"Flandre Scarlet will join Team Emerald!" Sanae announced as everyone on Reimu team booed.

(Wow, I was picked fourth. I'm also with Sakuya. This is sweet. I won't let them down.)

(Good, at least we'll have a powerhouse on the team.)

(Sanae, bad pick. You just gave Reimu yet another great pick. Miss Remilia was the right pick.)

(Sanae, Eirin is still out there and Reimu is forcing you to dance around her to make bad picks from counsel. Pick her next, I beg of you!)

"Reimu, you know what to do." Rinnosuke commented as Reimu went to her team again for counsel.

**Team Crimson (Pick 5 Consult)**

"Reimu, great pick! Now, let's see what Miss Patchouli has to say." Suika commented as all eyes focused on Patchy.

"Reimu, I think we should wait on picking Remilia as she can help us either way." Patchy suggested.

"I agree. As long as Remilia is open, we can pick her up anytime. But, Yukari is another story, unless…" Reimu pondered and Marisa caught on to it.

"Why not Ran? She's fast and with her, we can really edge Sanae's team out with strategy over out of the box tactics on the fly." Marisa commented as Reimu and Patchy liked that idea. Reimu took her place again.

"My next pick is Ran Yakumo!" Reimu announced as Yukari and Chen felt faint. Everyone else didn't see what Team Crimson saw.

(Why Ran? Are you looking to force Sanae into pick me?)

(That's cruel, Reimu. Miss Yukari has always loved your style. Why do this to us?)

(Again, she made us consult hard! Reimu is doing this on purpose!)

(Good pick. We'll see if Sanae can recover from this pick. Sanae is working with game-time planning. You're already leagues ahead of her right now.)

"Sanae, it's your turn again." Rinnosuke signaled as Sanae went into counsel.

**Team Emerald (Pick 5 Consult)**

"This is a heavy loss for us. We needed Ran for planning. We need to start using our brains here. Suwako, I know what you want to say. Say it." Kanako growled as Suwako did have the answer from the very first pick.

"Eirin Yagokoro should have been picks number one or two. Now, we have to think about how to recover and make this next pick count." Suwako revealed as Sanae and Kanako facepalmed. They realized that they needed to get a strategist and fast.

"Well, if Eirin isn't an option right now, why not Keine?" Sakuya commented as everyone got the idea. Keine was to counter Patchouli in creating tactics for them. Everyone agreed with this.

"My next pick is Keine Kamishirasawa." Sanae announced as Mokou and several people wondered on that decision. Reimu smiled, but this time it was because Sanae finally realized the dire situation she was in and again, Reimu's great choices force Sanae to play catch up.

(About time she got on the ball. She's three picks too late.)

(A good pick, but I think Reimu has the edge still.)

(One of us is next. I know it is.)

Rinnosuke signaled to Reimu as Reimu acknowledged and went into counsel.

**Team Crimson (Pick 6 Consult)**

"Reimu, I think we need to start filling the roster with some tough choices." Alice commented as Reimu agreed.

"Open to suggestions." Reimu commented as Patchouli had something to say.

"Either we get Remi now or go for Orin." Patchy commented as Alice and Ran thought about it.

"Orin would be wise since we want to coax Sanae into Miss Yukari." Ran commented as everyone was shocked to see Ran conspire against Yukari.

"I say Remilia because eventually, we'll need to pick her and Orin is untested." Alice countered as Ran and Alice didn't see eye to eye.

"Reimu, what's the pick?" Marisa commented. For the first time in this draft, Reimu had a tough decision.

"I pick Remilia Scarlet to join Team Crimson." Reimu announced as everyone knew it was bound to happen.

(Looks like Reimu is taking off the kiddy gloves.)

(About time, Reimu. I was starting to think that Flan and I would have to team up.)

(We'll need Yukari or Yuyuko now. Reimu has way too much power on her side.)

Rinnosuke signaled to Sanae as he was tired of talking.

**Team Emerald (Pick 6 Consult)**

"Sanae, be careful with this next pick. Reimu made it clear with her picking Remilia. Reimu might have made her only mistake tonight. We need to capitalize on this now." Keine commented as Sanae looked to Suwako.

"It's now or never. Reimu's next pick will be Eirin. It's either we pick her now or lose her next pick." Suwako pleaded as Sanae knew what needed to be done.

"My next pick is Eirin Yagokoro." Sanae announced as everyone on Reimu's team clapped. Once again, Reimu's hard picks forced yet another mistake on Sanae's counsel.

(You choose me NOW? Why NOW? And to top it all off, Reimu's team is applauding you. Reimu willed another pick!)

(Did I let Reimu will me into another pick?)

(Reimu didn't look to Eirin. This was a pick now suitable for Sanae this late in the game.)

Rinnosuke did his thing and Reimu went to consult with the team.

**Team Crimson (Pick 7 Consult)**

"Reimu, do you think we can get either Miss Yukari or Mokou right now?" Ran asked as everyone knew that Yukari would be very pleased, but at the same time anger Remilia.

"Remilia, can you ignore what happened with you and Yukari and manage to work with her?" Reimu asked. The team knew where this was going.

"Reimu, for you, I'll do anything. Let's make this team's day!" Remilia compromised as the team knew Reimu's next pick.

"I finally pick Yukari Yakumo to Team Crimson!" Reimu announced as Team Emerald looked on with weary eyes.

(I see now, Reimu. You wanted to force them to pick me, but since they're too scared to jump, you jumped for them. I don't think they will win, unless they pick up "her".)

(I'm sure I'm next.)

(I think the mistress is next.)

Rinnosuke signaled back to Sanae and Sanae left into counsel with a heavy decision to be made.

**Team Emerald (Pick 7 Consult)**

"Team, we have only two good picks now, either Yuyuko or Youmu before we start looking hard at the rest." Sanae commented as the entire team had to think hard.

"Yuyuko would be the best choice, but then Reimu will counter by picking Orin or Okuu. Youmu would be good, but then Yuyuko is wide open… I think both are bad choices. Let's start by looking at what we have left." Keine commented as everyone looked at her and knew what she wanted to say.

"How about Tewi?" Flan suggested as everyone thought about it.

"What do we benefit from picking Tewi?" Kanako asked.

"Well, with Tewi, we can take Reimu by surprise and force her to start underestimating our team and then pick up decent powerhouses." Flan explained as everyone were stunned by how Flan made sense.

"We will pick up Tewi Inaba for Team Emerald" Sanae announced as everyone on Reimu's team were stunned.

(Looks like I'm in the middle of the pack.)

(Looks like Sanae is trying to keep the element of surprise in her favor.)

(I worry about our next pick…)

Rinnosuke had Shiki put up a Black and White paddle to signal the next team as he was a bit exhausted from speaking and planning. Black was for Team Crimson and White was for Team Emerald. She held black.

**Team Crimson (8****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Reimu, I want them to pick up either Youmu or Yuyuko. We should pick up Orin now." Yuugi commented as Remilia had something to say.

"Orin would be nice, but what about Meiling?" Remilia inquired as Reimu sighed.

"Two problems: First one being that she might slip when it comes to keeping secrets. Yukari speaks in riddles, but at least I can trust her to keep a plan undiscovered. The same can't be said about Meiling. Second is that her Danmaku skills are subpar. They are strong, but it's subpar in technique compared to everyone else here, to include yourself." Reimu explained as everyone got tensed. Reimu wasn't one to mince words so harshly, but for every pick from here on, everyone would need to think differently.

"What about Okuu or Satori? Their Danmaku are a cut about everyone left." Alice asked as Marisa intervened.

"Okuu's Danmaku is strong, but it only works **ONE WAY**, Satori's works with complexity. Orin's is balanced enough that we can utilize her and then branch our picks from there. Yukari, do you have any comments?" Marisa commented as Yukari nodded.

"Orin is a decent pick, but what about Mokou or Kaguya? Both of them have excellent Danmaku and just in case Rinnosuke add new events, one of those three can be useful as Mokou and Orin are athletic to a point and Kaguya is crafty." Yukari commented as Reimu took the stage.

"Rin Kaenbyou is my next pick." Reimu announced as Orin was shocked. She quickly joined the rest of Team Crimson.

(Looks like the divide has started.)

(Orin got picked. It's just a matter of time now.)

(Damn, how much longer before we get picked?)

Shiki put up the white side of the paddle, it was Team Emerald's pick again.

**Team Emerald (8****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Sanae, Yuyuko or Youmu would be wise now. We have Eirin, let's get someone to counter Yukari since we missed our chance." Suwako commented as Tewi had an idea.

"They have Yuugi and Suika. Why not get Chen and make Reimu struggle for a pick or two?" Tewi asked as all of them saw something in Tewi at that moment.

"If we get Chen, what would be their next pick?" Kanako asked as Tewi knew Reimu's next pick.

"Either Okuu or Mokou would be next in the chute. Whoever Reimu pick, we counter them. If it's Okuu, we go Yuyuko. If it's Mokou, Kaguya would be the best choice." Tewi continued as everyone saw what Sanae needed to do. From that point, Tewi would be their best bet for picks.

"Team Emerald would like to have Chen Yakumo join our team!" Sanae commented as Ran now felt faint.

(Separated and alone. At least I have Tewi and Flan to help me cope.)

(Sanae will pay for this. I needed her to complete the family set. We will win the five in a row to obtain her. But, who to pick?)

(Reimu is going to push us until we win five in a row or until trading day. Let's get five in a row.)

(Chen, we're coming!)

Shiki put up black. It was Reimu's turn again.

**Team Crimson (9****th**** Pick Consult)**

"We need a throwaway pick here, ladies. Any suggestions?" Reimu asked as eyes were on Patchy.

"I say we go with Hina. With this pick, we can force them to stop picking crazy and we can will more picks in our direction. Also, Kanako will not like having her friend on our side." Patchouli explained as everyone was on the ball with that pick.

"I pick Hina Kagiyama as my next pick." Reimu announced as everyone on Team Emerald was stunned. Hina was a desired pick and this hurt Kanako and Nitori most.

(Good pick Patchy. I think we can force them into one more pick.)

(Sanae, we need to win five in a row to get our friend. I want her on our team!)

(I didn't expect to be picked this soon. I don't want to be a burden on Reimu's so I will do my best.)

Shiki putting up white signaled Sanae to consult with her team again.

**Team Emerald (9****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Tewi, what do you think our next pick should be?" Suwako asked as Eirin intervened.

"Tewi miscalculated on that last pick. We need to get Youmu or Yuyuko. Reimu got even by taking a desired pick. Right, Kanako?" Eirin inquired as Kanako was fuming because of Reimu's last pick.

"We need either one, but why not get Meiling before we lose that one too." Kanako rationalized as everyone was puzzled on that pick.

"We need a strong arm and a powerful Danmaku. Okuu would be nice and Yuyuko can do it, but both of their bodies are frail. Trust me, Meiling would be a wise pick." Kanako convincingly explained as everyone took heed of the goddess.

"I would like to pick Hong Meiling this time." Sanae announced as everyone on Team Crimson didn't respond.

(Another pick willed by us.)

(No response from Reimu's side. That might be a good thing. Did they need Meiling?)

(Reimu is gambling with this next pick. But with all of our picks secured, we're just padding ourselves for success.)

Shiki put up black, signaling Reimu that it was her turn again.

**Team Crimson (10****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Reimu, hear me out. We have the advantage. Let's look for good candidates for the Capture the Flag events." Marisa commented as Alice knew what to say.

"Shou would be great, since she has a decent sense of smell and her Danmaku spread can help conceal us when taking the flag or whatever we take." Alice explained as Reimu and the others nodded in agreement.

"Shou Toramaru, join us in Team Crimson!" Reimu announced as everyone from the Temple of Myouren were in shock. Shou slowly made her way to Reimu's side.

(Why did they choose me over Yuyuko or even Byakuren? I wonder what they are up to.)

(Why did Reimu pick Shou? Could it be that they ran out of ideas or people that would be useful?)

(Reimu has done it again! Shou has excellent tracking abilities. She's going to synergy now. She has her picks and now she's stacking her deck against us. Sanae, we need to think carefully!)

Shiki put up white and Sanae acknowledged that it was indeed her turn.

**Team Emerald (10****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Sanae, before you take suggestions, think about Reimu's last two picks." Keine interjected.

"Hina and Shou… OH MY GOD! I know who to pick!" Sanae rushed as she picked up what Reimu was doing. She was really behind now!

"I pick Satori Komeiji to our team!" Sanae shouted as Team Emerald cheered.

(Looks like I was a target for Team Emerald. That leaves Okuu and Koichi left. Reimu may pick up Okuu next.)

(Clever move, Sanae. You knew that I was going for synergy and you took my dynamic away with that pick of yours.)

(Sanae, that might have been your best pick all night.)

Shiki put up black and Reimu acknowledged. With the herd thinning out, picks would be harder now.

**Team Crimson (11****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Miss Reimu, why did you pick me?" Shou wanted to know as everyone looked at her.

"Reimu picked you because Alice took notice of your sense of smell. Thank Alice for Reimu picking you, unless you don't want to be on this team." Marisa explained as Shou frantically shook her head in appreciation.

"Well, since I'm here, let's get Okuu! We need air support and if you have me on the ground, we need someone airborne." Shou suggested as everyone agreed that it would be wise to pick her up now.

"Utsuho Reiuji has been picked!" Reimu announced as Aya caught on to Reimu's pick.

(Nice, I'm with Orin now!)

(I'm the only one left from the house. I hope Reimu picks me.)

(If Reimu thinks that I'm going to let her will another pick, she has another thing coming.)

Shiki putting up white, Sanae walked quietly to her side.

**Team Emerald (11****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Sanae, it would be wise to pick up Youmu right now." Keine advised as everyone didn't understand.

"We do have Sakuya on the team. We already have a tough time here. Let's get Nitori and then see what Reimu does next." Sanae commented as they just realized that Sakuya was on the team.

"My next pick is Nitori Kawashiro." Sanae shyly announced as Team Crimson again didn't show any emotion on the pick.

(Sanae, I hope you win to get Hina, otherwise we may lose an investment.)

(11th. Well, at least we can make it with the remaining picks. I need to invent something.)

(My next pick will be a big one!")

Shiki again put up black and Reimu moved quickly to her team.

**Team Crimson (12****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Mokou or Kaguya? Suggestions now!" Reimu demanded as for a minute everyone wanted to weigh out the differences.

"Get Mokou first, then see if they pick up Kaguya." Ran commented as Yukari seconded that with a quiet hand raise.

"Fujiwara no Mokou, you have been summoned!" Reimu announced as Team Emerald was silent. They were in awe by that decision.

(I must have been a key player for Reimu. My concern is I may face off against Kaguya. If that is the case, so be it.)

(Sanae, DON'T GET KAGUYA OR YOUMU! We need to stick to our guns and get Koichi.)

(Reimu isn't going to will another pick from me!)

Shiki flagged white and Sanae quickly got to her side.

**Team Emerald (12****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Sanae, let's get Koichi. You might find her very useful in team situations and her ability might help me further in scouting for flags." Satori spoke as Sanae agreed. No one else opposed.

"I will take Koichi Komeiji!" Sanae announced as Reimu eyed Sanae hard.

(Koichi on their team makes for a choice I rather not take.)

(Looks like I get to will a pick for once.)

(Looks like I'm going to be with my sister.)

Shiki signaled black and with only three picks left, here's who were left:

Byakuren Hijiri

Nazrin

Ichirin Kumoi

Kaguya Houraisan

Yuyuko Saigyouji

Youmu Konpaku

**Team Crimson (13****th**** Pick Consult)**

"Everyone, this is the last time we go to consult for the night. Kaguya is the next pick, but who is going to be our last two picks?" Reimu asked as everyone eyed Youmu and Yuyuko. Reimu sighed as Remilia didn't mind Yukari. She did have issues with Yuyuko.

"Let's get Nazrin and Youmu." Alice commented as Marisa saw the connection and was ready to explain.

"Alice, I'll explain. No one really wants Byakuren on this team and it would be a disaster for us to have Yuyuko with Remilia. As for Ichirin, I personally don't wish to have her here. Alice's suggestion is best right now." Marisa explained as everyone got the picture and agreed. Just as Reimu took the stage, Rinnosuke wanted to speed this up.

"Reimu, pick your last three picks now." Rinnosuke demanded as Reimu was pleased by the timing of Rinnosuke's fatigue.

"I pick Kaguya Houraisan, Youmu Konpaku, and Nazrin as my final picks!" Reimu commented as Team Emerald was unhappy having Ichirin on their team.

(Nice, I don't need to face off against Mokou.)

(I can be with Shou and it's all good.)

(Better me than Lady Yuyuko going to Reimu's team.)

(Looks like I'm not welcomed on any team by the looks of things.)

(Ichirin is looking timid. I'll need to keep tabs on her.)

(Oh dear, I was hoping not to face Yukari. Reimu, you will suffer for this.)

"Well, the draft is done and now, we will have a recess. On the 10th day of Spring, we will have the first event. Also, I decided to add three new events. They will be "Test Your Might", "Press Your Luck" and "Kill Confirmed"." Rinnosuke announced as Shiki, Komachi and Rinnosuke left for Rinnosuke's home.

"Reimu, I'm sleepy. Let's get to your place and get some rest. We can plan tomorrow." Yukari acknowledged as Reimu signaled everyone to enter Yukari's portal and head to the Hakurei Shrine.

"Miss Sanae, let's do follow suit and get back." Satori commented as Aya, Sanae, Kanako and Momiji got everyone safely to the Moriya Shrine.

**Chapter End**

**Author Notes: This was a much longer chapter than I originally planned. In the end, I took the time to make this interesting and in the end, you'll enjoy it. See you in the next chapter! R.X. Hurdle**


End file.
